Maschera infranta
by Ida59
Summary: La maschera cade, infranta. E nasce il sorriso. È il seguito di "Pensieri come parole"


Maschera infranta

 **Titolo** : Maschera infranta

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 11 - 20 gennaio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** flash-fic

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale, sì, ormai è proprio così.

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** La maschera cade, infranta. E nasce il sorriso. È il seguito di "Pensieri come parole"

 **Parole/pagine** : 409/1.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Maschera infranta

La maschera, che per tutta la vita Severus aveva sempre premuto sul volto a reprimere e controllare ogni emozione e sentimento, era stata infranta e distrutta dalle zanne avvelenate di Nagini cui aveva offerto la vita per salvare quella del ragazzo che non sarebbe mai stato suo figlio.

La vita, però, Nagini non era riuscita a strappargliela via, miracolosamente salvata da lacrime di fenice, ultimo anelito vitale di un'amicizia, di un affetto paterno, di un sereno sguardo azzurro colmo di sorriso.

La sua impenetrabile maschera, invece, si era infranta in argentei fili di memoria, ricordi d'amore e di dolore, strazianti lacrime di sangue a pagare con la vita le sue imperdonabili colpe.

Così Elyn - la Guaritrice del San Mungo che lo aveva accolto e a lungo aveva combattuto al suo fianco per salvargli la vita - aveva potuto vedere tutta la verità nascosta negli occhi neri del mago, sbarrati nel delirio della rovente febbre avvelenata: aveva scoperto l'uomo distrutto dai rimorsi, l'uomo che aveva rinunciato a vivere e solo continuava ostinato a compiere il suo dovere alla ricerca di un'impossibile redenzione, di un perdono che lui stesso non riusciva a concedersi.

L'uomo che credeva di non aver più diritto ad amare e riteneva di non meritare l'amore di nessuno.

 _Elyn, invece, gli sorrideva._

 _Continuava a sorridergli._

Gli sorrideva con l'amore che nessuno gli aveva mai dato prima.

Non era il sorriso colmo d'affetto impaurito di una madre che ingannava il marito sulla vera e magica natura del figlio.

Non era il sorriso ingenuo e straripante d'entusiasmo di una bimba che scopriva l'esaltante magia del suo futuro.

Non era nemmeno il sorriso sereno e pacato di un vecchio cui aveva imparato a voler bene come ad un padre.

Era il sorriso di chi comprendeva, un sorriso colmo di perdono.

Per lui.

 _Mangiamorte ed assassino._

Era il sorriso di una donna, un sorriso traboccante d'amore.

 _Per lui._

Impassibile uomo di ghiaccio che non sapeva amare e che dell'amore non era degno.

Un sorriso caldo che penetrava fino in fondo al suo cuore, un cuore che aveva cercato di uccidere e che per tanti anni aveva realmente creduto morto.

Invece era vivo, il suo cuore: era vivo, proprio come lui, come il suo corpo indisciplinato.

E voleva continuare a vivere _… e imparare ad amare_.

La maschera era ormai infranta: il sorriso poteva nascere, infine libero dalle catene del passato.

Severus sorrise dolcemente a Elyn, sapendo che lei avrebbe compreso.

 _Tutto._

3


End file.
